Blinded Satín
by HybridVirus
Summary: Había algo en la forma en la que se hundían en las sabanas, en la forma en que sus cuerpos se encontraban, la manera en la que sus voces cambiaban de algo casi imperceptible a un sonoro eco retumbando en las paredes. Habia algo en ella y en el que los mantenía atados y a pesar de no ser algo que se pudiera ver a simple vista, Era algo que se podía percibir… en especial en sus ojos.


**Blinded**** Satín  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más adelante con la historia.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene el cítrico aroma de un Lime/Lemon, si no te gusta este tipo de temas por favor no la leas y si eres menor de edad… para que nos hacemos locos si sabemos que igual lo vas a leer.

–Hablar–

"_Pensar"_

**:◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:**

El suave resplandor de la luna se introducía levemente por las entreabiertas cortinas. El eco de una exaltada respiración recorría sin miramiento alguno en la habitación –M-Mathias– murmuro en un entrecortado suspiro la femenina voz –Hmm~– un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la nación latina al sentir los juguetones labios que se deslizaban sobre su afiebrada piel.

–¿Si, _min Dronning_?– murmuraron los labios del rubio para después mordisquear la bronceada piel, las blancas perlas del danés se hundieron gentilmente en la piel besada por el sol, dejando en su camino florecientes marcas rojas para mostrar ante los ojos de los insaciables curiosos, el terreno conquistado por el rey del norte de Europa y aquel en el que solamente el rey podría adentrarse.

El eco de un sonoro 'Ahh~' acompañado de una profunda y sonora exhalación escapo de los labios de la ojimiel, mientras arqueaba su espalda sobre la cama. Una ligera risa escapo de los labios del ojiazul al mismo tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban sobre las pantorrillas de la chica, para después acariciar sus muslos con un toque casi fantasmal.

Los labios del europeo se deslizaron gentilmente sobre la piel de los muslos de la chica, sus irises azules se encontraban fijos en la preciosa obra maestra que tenía ante sus ojos, un gruñido gutural escapo del fondo de su garganta al saberse el 'Da vinci' detrás de tan bello cuadro. El cabello alborotado de Rafaela se encontraba esparcido en las sedosas sabanas de un tono rojo quemado, procreando de ese modo un hermoso y radiante halo de color caoba alrededor de la joven.

Su pecho se alzaba rápidamente gracias a su exaltada y acelerada respiración, permitiéndole apreciar el subir y bajar de los pechos ocultos por la ropa interior de encaje color rojo, misma de la que el rubio aun no pensaba deshacerse. Lentamente la lengua del rubio se deslizo sobre sus secos labios, la cabeza de la joven mujer se encontraba ligeramente hecha hacia atrás, dejando expuesta la columna de su cuello a sus hambrientos ojos.

Las marcas rojas en el cuello de la chica le arrancaron una socarrona sonrisa de los labios, estaba más que consciente de que cuando se diera cuenta estaría molesta por su insistente necesidad de marcar su 'territorio' donde cualquiera podía fácilmente ver. Pero ese era el punto ¿No? Dejar un notorio aviso para los otros de que México era territorio 'conquistado' por él.

Un costado del rostro de la nación latina se encontraba recostado contra la sabana, sus ligeramente enrojecidos labios se encontraban entreabiertos intentando regular su respiración. Lentamente la lengua de la mujer se deslizo sobre sus labios, consiguiendo que un ligero gemido escapara de los labios del rubio mientras sus orbes azules se deslizaban sobre las manos que se aferraban a las sabanas.

Los nudillos de la latina se encontraban completamente blancos mientras se aferraban a la roja tela sobre la cama. Los músculos de sus piernas se encontraban completamente tensos y con un rápido movimiento ambas de sus piernas se encontraron juntas intentando procrear un poco de fricción en cierta parte de su anatomía que exigía atención, mientras los dedos de sus pies se hundían entre el rojo material que acariciaba su piel.

–Mathias~– murmuro entrecortadamente mientras arqueaba ligeramente la espalda, un sonoro gemido escapo de los labios de la pelicastaña gracias a la fría brisa que se aventuró a entrar por la ventana y que se encontraba acariciando su piel, la cual se encontraba ligeramente perlada por una ligera capa de sudor. Los orbes azules se mantenían fijos sobre el grueso listón de satín que cubría los irises color caramelo de Rafaela.

Si había algo que Mathias conocía bien, era ese par de ojos. No podía verlos, pero se podía imaginar el peso, el ardor, el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria atrapados dentro de la mirada de los irises miel. Un gentil gruñido escapo de sus labios mientras se inclinaba sobre la joven nación. Sus labios se encontraron con los de la joven privada de uno de sus sentidos.

Los labios de ambos se movían en un gentil y agitado vaivén de ritmos, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban en sus bocas, el gentil murmullo de los gemidos ahogados de ambos resonaba en la habitación. Lentamente las manos del danés se deslizaron sobre los costados del torso de la mexicana, sus manos se encontraron acariciando y por segundos pellizcando ligeramente la expuesta piel de la chica.

Con cuidado una de las pálidas manos se deslizo de su estómago hacia su vientre para finalizar colocándose en la entrepierna de la pelicastaña, solo para dejar escapar un ligero gruñido de molestia en la boca de la chica –_Kæreste_…– murmuro el rubio después de retirar sus labios de los de la latina. La nariz del ojiazul se deslizo gentilmente contra la columna de su cuello, para después mordisquear gentilmente la piel de la chica.

–Se una buena chica– lentamente la punta de la lengua del rubio se deslizo sobre el puente de la oreja de la ojimiel, su ronca voz gruñendo ligeramente y arrancándole de ese modo un ligero lamento a la chica, quien solamente pudo atinar a moverse ligeramente sobre las sabanas mientras una de las manos del chico se deslizaba sobre el hueso de su cadera.

–Ahora, abre esas bonitas piernas para el rey~– un suave quejido escapo de la garganta de la mujer, su labio inferior se vio aprisionado entre sus dientes mientras sus temblorosas piernas se separaban ligeramente. Un sonoro gemido escapo de los ligeramente hinchados labios de la ojimiel mientras su espalda se alzaba de la cama, las pálidas manos del rubio tomaron la pequeña prenda roja que separaba las regiones vitales de ambos y gentilmente se encontró retirándola del cuerpo de la nación del continente americano.

En un rápido movimiento una de las manos del danés se colocó en el costado de la cadera de la latina, juntando de ese modo sus cuerpos mientras la otra se entrelazaba con los dedos de una de sus manos que se habían encontrado aferrada a las sabanas, un gentil beso fue dejado sobre los blancos nudillos de la mexicana para después dirigirse hacia la venda que cubría los irises miel, un suave beso fue colocado sobre cada parpado cubierto por el negro satín.

–Ahora _Kæreste_– murmuro en su oído la entrecortada voz del rubio, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja –El rey y Copenhague te llevaran al cielo~– el eco del sonoro gemido que escapo de los labios de la joven nación le erizo por completo la piel, mientras que una mescla entre un gemido y un gruñido escapo de los labios del ojiazul al sentir el estrecho y húmedo pasaje que se cernía sobre su virilidad y la sensación de las uñas de Rafaela desgarrándole la espalda.

Las caderas de ambos se encontraban en un vaivén de movimientos que arrancaban sensaciones indescriptibles para ambos, las orbes azules se mantenían entreabiertas y fijas sobre el obscuro listón cubriendo esos hermosos ojos que conocía de memoria, aunque no podía verlos estaba seguro de que relucían con todo aquello que recordaba y con algo aún más valioso al simple deseo y algo mil veces más complejo que la lujuria.

Estaba seguro que resplandecían con el más puro afecto y amor hacia su persona, justo como los suyos lo hacían en este mismo instante aunque ella no pudiera verlos. El sonoro eco de un 'Ahh~' resonó en sus oídos consiguiendo que sus caderas embistieran con más fuerza a las de la nación más joven. Los pequeños gimoteos que escapaban de sus labios y el constante mantra de 'Mathias' escapando de sus labios hacían a su corazón saltar contra la prisión de su pecho.

La frente del danés se recostó gentilmente sobre la de la mexicana, mientras gruñía gentilmente al sentir como su cintura era envuelta por las piernas de la nación latina, la respiración de ambos se encontraba agitada, mientras la joven se encontraba gustosa con las embestidas del europeo sobre su cuerpo, cada una de ellas llevándolo aún más profundo de lo que era imaginable para ambos –M-anh~– podía sentir como los músculos en las piernas de la chica se movían gracias a los ligeros espasmos que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Un intenso escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal mientras de sus labios escapaban gruñidos, gemidos y murmullos al sentir como las paredes del estrecho pasaje lo estrujaban cada vez de un modo más intenso, anunciando su cercanía al borde de la inalcanzable utopía –¡Mathias!– el rubio mantuvo la mirada fija sobre el rostro de la pelicastaña, su nuca alzándose levemente del colchón mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de abandono mientras un sonoro gemido escapaba de sus labios.

–¡Me voy a-!– mientras las manos de la ojimiel se aferraban nuevamente a las sabanas, los pálidos dedos del danés retiraron la venda de los ojos de la mexicana –Mírame _Kære_– los dedos del ojiazul retiraron algunas hebras castañas que se habían pegado a su frente gracias a la capa de sudor que cubría sus cuerpos. Un sonoro gemido escapo del fondo de la garganta del danés en el momento en que los Irises de ambos se encontraron.

–Maldición…– gruño para sí mismo mientras sus embestidas se volvían erráticas, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el alborotado cabello, en esos labios ligeramente hinchados por sus besos y mordidas, en las marcas de sus dientes que recorrían toda la bronceada piel, la acelerada respiración de su compañera y esos condenados ojos. Esos preciosos ojos color miel que parecían verlo con un deje de ¿inocencia? Que lo miraban fijamente sin pestañar siquiera.

Esos ojos que a pesar de no hablar, le decían mil cosas con una voz inexistente para sus oídos –¡Mathi-ahs!~– un sonoro gemido escapo de ambos mientras sus cuerpos se tensaban completamente y finalmente se encontraron derrumbándose ante el precipicio de la pasión, para caer nuevamente hacia la realidad. La agitada respiración de los dos empezaba a relajarse poco a poco, mientras los ojos de ambos permanecían fijos en ellos.

Las caderas de ambos aún se movían con ligeros espasmos, arrancando ligeros murmullos de los labios de las dos naciones. Sus cuerpos se encontraban sobre sensibilizados, cualquier pequeño movimiento arrancaba un gentil gemido de cualquiera de ellos. Un gentil silencio cubrió a ambos mientras se miraban con pequeñas sonrisas –Te dije que te llevaría al cielo~– murmuro mientras dejaba un beso sobre los entrecerrados parpados.

–Lo se~– murmuro entrecortadamente la nación latina para dejar escapar un leve bostezo de sus labios, sus irises se abrieron ligeramente al sentir como un par de brazos la atraían hacia el cuerpo del alto danés. Sus ojos se encontraron por un leve instante, apenas un segundo podría asegurar, pero apenas eso había bastado. Un ligero beso fue colocado en los labios del rey del norte de Europa, mismo que fue correspondido para después acurrucar a la chica contra su pecho.

Podía reconocer perfectamente las palabras de esos ojos, las emociones en ellos y el afecto que profesaban abiertamente para él. Después de todo, los ojos son la ventana del alma. Un ligero bostezo escapo de sus labios, mientras extendía un brazo debajo de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su mano libre se encargaba de masajear el cuero cabelludo de la nación latina en un gesto afectuoso.

¿Quién era para mentir? Sabía muy bien que este era el mejor sexo que hubiera tenido… y eso era porque no era solo sexo. Lentamente los dedos del rubio se entrelazaron en las hebras castañas mientras miraba los irises color miel fijamente. Esos condenados ojos lo tenían amarrado… tanto así, que no tenía simple sexo con la dueña de esos irises amantes del aliento ajeno.

La idea no era absurda, por el contrario probaba que a veces simplemente no se daba cuenta de que tan intensas y serias eran las cosas hasta que no había vuelta atrás, era tan claro como el cristal el hecho de que no tenía sexo con la nación latina, hacia el amor y mientras las cosas siguieran así, Rafaela seguiría siendo su _Kaereste_, hasta que el tratado de amistad entre ambos dejara de existir, lo cual nunca pasaría.

Un sonoro 'Tch' escapo de los labios del rubio, honestamente aunque no hubiera tratado de amistad, estaba seguro de que Rafaela seguiría siendo su _Kaereste_, ahora de lo único que se debía de preocupar era del como sobreviviría el día de mañana a la furia de Rafaela, cuando se diera cuenta de todas las marcas en su cuello.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se acomodó sobre los labios del danés mientras enterraba la nariz en las hebras castañas de la durmiente nación, igual valía la pena y no se arrepentiría de que todos terminaran viendo las marcas, en especial Holanda~ –_Jeg__elsker dig__min kære_– murmuro el rubio mientras entrelazaba perezosamente los dedos entre la cabellera castaña, sus ojos se encontraron cerrándose para caer rendido hacia el mundo de los sueños junto a la dueña de su afecto.

_**~Owari~**_

******:◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:****◊:****◇:**

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Cómo están mis lectores? Espero que bien, bueno he vuelto a las andadas solo que esta vez le ha tocado la suerte a Dinamarca. Ya le tocaba al pobre, tenía semanas prometiéndome escribirle algo. El Oneshot es… ¿random?

Me agradaría un poco de crítica en este fic, si no es mucho pedir. Honestamente siempre que escribo un Lemon o Lime siento que no tengo un estilo propio para hacerlo. *se sienta en la esquina emo* Quizás debería empezar a practicar con drabbles y shortshots.

En fin, estuve charlando con un danés y ambos teníamos la misma opinión, el sexo es una simple liberación para el cuerpo, pero una vez que pones sentimientos en el medio, es la más grandiosa experiencia que puede haber.

Lo cual me parece curioso de un hombre que vive en un país donde la cultura sexual es de lo más liberal y donde todos se acuestan antes de tener una cita. Son realmente interesantes los países escandinavos, quizás en unos días me encuentre adentrándome en el tema de las 'no citas' que si son citas.

Bueno, espero que a la atosigadora de Cutemuffin le gustara el lime/lemon y al resto de los lectores también, échenme una mano con un review y díganme que tal ¿Porfis?

Kære = Cariño

Min Dronning = Mi Reina

Kæreste = Mi persona más preciada/querida

Jeg elsker dig = Te amo

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común de ver, de un fandom olvidado o una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review. Porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
